This invention relates to miticidal and aphicidal methods using 2-higher alkyl-3-hydroxy-1,4-napthoquinone carboxylic acid esters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,553,647 and 2,553,648 disclose broadly 2-alkyl-3-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone carboxylic acids and their corresponding ester derivatives. These compounds are described as having antagonistic action against organisms which cause malarial infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,946 discloses the use of nonacylated compounds as miticides; it contains no teaching of acylated compounds.
Nakanishi et al. JACS 1952, 3910-3915 discloses the n-undecyl analog of 2-alkyl-3-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone. No use for the composition is disclosed.